


Burnt Cake

by Tasfanfics



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: Baking cake isn't an activity one usually does in the ungodly hours of the night, but celebrating sleep deprivation isn't either.





	Burnt Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot that I was inspired to write after reading a prompt on Pinterest! As always, feedback is highly appreciated <4

    Wetness pooled beneath her parted lips, but that wasn’t what really woke her up. A steady clatter drifted from the kitchen along with an aroma that would make her jump out of bed just to eat, but isn’t it too early still – or too late at night, whichever you would like to consider – to be baking anything? Her first thought is that she might just be dreaming, but she reaches next to her, cold sheets meeting her palms.  _ Where is Tobias? _ Through her still fuzzy thoughts, she gets out of bed, hissing as chilly tiles meet her bare soles. 

 

Her head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton balls, but somehow her body carries her towards the kitchen before she stands mouth agape, brows furrowed at the sight in front of her – Tobias sitting on the barstool, a plate of cake in one hand, a mug in the other. 

 

“Tobias?” she manages to ask, her voice raspy.

 

“Tris?” She almost chuckled at the way he looked like she caught him doing something unholy, but instead, her husband was just devouring the chocolate cake like it was the last slice he’d ever have.

 

“What’re you doing at 3 in the morning in the kitchen, babe?” It was really taking all of her self-control to not double over in laughter, especially after taking in the sight of the baking pan on the counter, more cake in it.  _ Oh god, he actually baked at this ungodly hour. _

 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I figured out why not eat some cake. But then, I found none, so I baked some instead,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 

Eyeing her surroundings that she is more awake now, she realizes the banners that lay flat on the counter. They were from a surprise birthday party that Christina threw for her.

 

“Tobias…” she giggled, “What are party decorations doing on the counter?”

 

He held up his hand, motioning for her to wait a second before he popped a piece of cake in his mouth. It was after a few long seconds, when he swallowed and her legs were getting cold that he finally said: “Well, this is a party to celebrate my nonexistent sleep schedule and initiation into the insanity-because-of-work club.”

 

The idea is so ridiculous yet sad that she finds herself torn between taking him back to bed and cuddling him till he slept and laughing till she cried, but she ends up chuckling as he laughs along. And when their laughter dies down, he asks with mock seriousness, “Would you, Mrs. Eaton, like to indulge in a piece of burnt chocolate cake with your significant other, Tobias Eaton, as a token of sharing his agony.”

 

She runs a hand through her rat’s nest of hair, tangled by her constant tossing and turning during sleep, before a fit of sweet giggles takes over. “I would very much like to, Mr. Eaton.”

 

    Hopping on the stool next to him, she leans over, brushing her lips against his softly, her hands sifting tenderly through his hair. Over the years, she realized sometimes the most intimate moments are ones like these – sharing burnt chocolate cake at 3 A.M. just because one of them couldn’t sleep. They pop slice after slice of cake in their mouths until there isn’t much left in the baking tray and their stomachs are beyond full; it’s 4 and a half by then. 


End file.
